


SanversWeek: Day 1

by SuperSanversShipper



Series: SuperSanversShipper’s SanversWeek Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSanversShipper/pseuds/SuperSanversShipper
Summary: SanversWeek day one: AU meeting.





	SanversWeek: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first SanversWeek post ever! Sorry it’s not very long!

Alex had known Regina since she was born. She had lived one floor below as long as she could remember. Alex knew that there were people who were afraid of the gang leader, but she never understood why. Regina had never been anything but kind to Alex.  
Alex’s parents were wary of her, but that never bothered Alex. Who cared what they thought about Regina. So what if she co-led the DEO? So what if the gang was feared by so many?  
“Alex,” Regina said, tensely smiling at her, “there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”  
Behind Regina was a girl about Alex’s age, though slightly shorter. She had long, dark hair, and sad eyes with tear tracks running down the slightly blank expression on her face.  
Alex waved, and the girl sent back a pained smile.  
“This is my niece, Maggie,” Regina introduced, “She’s a little older than you, fourteen, right?”  
The girl nodded.  
“Maggie, this is Alex. She’s thirteen. I thought you two might like to hang out,” Regina says, before a knock on the door interrupted her.  
“One second, girls,” she said, going to open the door.  
J’onn stepped in, smiling at Regina and the children.  
“You must be Maggie,” he said, smiling at the girl, “Welcome to the DEO.”  
The girl’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Like, the gang?”  
Now it was J’onn’s turn to be confused.  
“You didn’t tell her?” he asked Regina.  
“I was about to, before you decided to pop in,” Regina retorted, a hint of a smile on her face.  
Rolling her eyes at the adults’ antics, Alex answered, “Yeah! I’m gonna be a part of the DEO in a few years!”  
“But you’re thirteen,” Maggie said, “are you like, learning to shoot and stuff?”  
“No,” J’onn interrupted, “Alex is not learning to shoot until she is sixteen.”  
“Oh,” Maggie said, pouting.  
“I know. It’s stupid,” Alex rolled her eyes again.  
“Alex?” Regina said, glancing at J’onn, “would you mind showing Maggie around?”  
Alex grinned, “sure!”  
Grabbing Maggie’s hand and dragging her around, Alex chattered, “We call this place the Flat but most of the older kids call it the HQ. I wasn’t around when J’onn and Regina bought the place for the DEO, but they say that it was a dump! Can you believe that? Then Regina and J’onn put in a bunch of their own money, and things got better and- oh! We’re near the kitchen! You want something to eat?”  
Maggie nodded, keeping her eyes on their interlocked hands.  
“Whatcha staring at?” Alex prodded, looking at their hands as well, to try and figure out what Maggie saw.  
“Nothing!” Maggie burst out, “nothing. Nothing. N-nothing.”  
Alex scrunched her forehead, staring closer at Maggie.  
“You sure?” She asked.  
“I-I’m sure,” Maggie answered.  
“You sure you’re sure?” Alex pursued.  
“Uh-huh,” Maggie answered.  
“Okay!” But this time, Alex let go of her hand.  
“Hey… Alex?” Maggie whispered a few seconds later.  
“Yeah, Mags?” Alex answered cheerfully.  
“Would you like to learn how to shoot?” Maggie asked shyly.  
Alex grinned in delight.


End file.
